A prank on a Demon
by macko-99
Summary: Mar'i Grayson can't sleep one night and decides to play a fun little prank on the demon beside her. Demonfire fun. And a bit of fluff.


**This is pure, childish, Demonfire, fun that came to me the other night. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own Batman, DC or any related works.**

 **A prank on a Demon**

 _Wayne Manor_

The 21 year old Damian Wayne was snoring soundly in his bed. When he was younger he was always alert, even when sleeping. It was part of the League of Assassins training. He would awaken at the slightest disturbance; whether it be a whisper or the feeling of something touching him. He could not afford to risk anything.

But that training was a long time ago.

During the time he had grown closer to his new family. To the butler who was seen as a grandfather than a servant. To the siblings who he saw as more than just threats to his birth right. And to the woman currently lying in bed beside him.

Mar'i Grayson. Nightstar. His beloved.

She was wearing one of his t-shirts that was two sizes too big for her but that's what made it so comfortable to sleep in. It also made her look absolutely gorgeous according to him. Although according to him she looked gorgeous in everything she wore.

They had known each other since Damian had arrived at Wayne manor when he was ten years old. At first they hated each other. Then things change between them. They became rivals, then friends and they began dating. And now neither of them could imagine a single day without the other.

However that love wasn't helping Mar'i right now as while Damian slept the sleep of the dead, Mar'i was wide awake.

She was lying on her side, curled up into the Damian's side with her arms around his chest and his arm around her lower back. Her favourite sleeping position.

But it still wasn't helping her.

Maybe it was because of her being half-tamaranian. Maybe it was the large nap she had earlier in the day. Whatever the case she just could not fall asleep. So she resorted to just watching her boyfriend sleep.

He was shirtless so she counted all the hairs on his chest. When that became boring she watched the movement of his chest as he took breathed. When that didn't work she looked up and counted the bits of stubble his razer had missed.

She made it to number thirty-two when a devilish idea came into her mind. She quietly and smoothly lifted Damian's arm and crawled out of the bed, making sure to make as little movement as possible to stop her boyfriend from waking.

Quietly, Mar'i sneaked into the bathroom and poked around her make-up bag until she found her prize, her black mascara pencil. With her prize in hand she stealthily left the bathroom and crawled back into bed.

Damian automatically put his arm back around Mar'i's lower back, pulling her into his chest. Mar'i stayed quiet to make sure that Damian was still asleep. When he made no noise or movement, save for the soft breathing and the rising of his chest, she raised the pencil and got to work.

She started on his upper lip. Lightly using the pencil she sketched a twirling moustache onto his skin, curling the ends up to his cheek. She then drew a triangular goatee above his chin.

She looked at what she drew and decided that something was missing. Smiling devilishly she went up to his forehead and drew two horns.

Grinning evilly she sat back to observe her work. She had to fight to stop herself from laughing and to not take a picture. Instead she curled back up and tried to sleep again. She couldn't wait to see his face when he looked in the mirror.

Suddenly the alarm clock buzzed and beeped and Damian awoke. Mar'i had forgotten that they were meant to go out on patrol that night.

'This is going to be interesting.' She thought as she arose with her boyfriend.

"Did you sleep?" Damian asked as he opened the door and led the pair to the study.

"A bit. You?" Mar'i replied with no hint of amusement, as he opened the grandfather clock and decended into the batcave.

"I slept rather well, thank-you."

"Good. You're patrolling with Cass right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh just checking." She quickly replied as the pair went to get changed, ignoring the looks of Bruce, Steph and Cass. Steph broke the silence first.

"He hasn't noticed, has he?" Steph asked.

"No." Cassandra answered.

"She did that, didn't she?" Stephanie asked again.

"Yes." Bruce replied.

"We're not gonna tell him, are we?"

"No." They both said, completely straight faced.

"Right. Just making sure we're all on the same page." Steph said as she and Cass pulled on their masks as Damian and Mar'i re-emerged in uniform, the drawing still on Damian's face. They approached the group, who were all straight faced.

"Ready to go?" Cassandra asked Damian.

"Ready when you are." Damian replied.

"OK. Let's go." Damian quickly pecked Mar'i on the cheek and went to the bikes, Cassandra holding back long enough to see Mar'i mouth, 'Get a picture.' Cassandra nodded and then raced off to catch up to Damian.

Once they left Mar'i and Stephanie couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing so hard that Steph collapsed and Mar'i had to hold onto her stomach. Even Bruce let out a chuckle. After a solid two minutes the two girls recovered enough to stand up straight.

"You do know if anyone else did that they would be dead." Steph said as the pair went to Nightwing's bike.

"I know." Mar'i said as her hair ignited and she began to hover.

"You lucky girl." Nightwing smiled and then took off into the night.

* * *

 _Two hours later_

Red Robin and Black Bat finished handcuffing the quartet of robbers to a lamp-post. The four had decided to rob an electronics store full of the latest televisions.

The four were grumbling about being taken out, not looking at the vigilante's. One of the men looked up at Robin and immediately burst out in laughter at the heroes face.

The other three goons were amazed at their accomplice, until they saw Red Robins face, then they joined in the laughter.

Red Robin immediately growled and punched the first man to laugh before grappling up to a roof. Black Bat snorted before grappling up to join him.

"That is the third time that has happened tonight. What the hell is going on?" Red Robin asked, frustration dripping from every word.

"No idea." Black Bat answered. She was the best liar with no tell. The only one better was Tim. Red Robin growled again before a thought entered his mind.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nope." Black bat replied, popping the 'p.'

Red Robin didn't believe her so he dug out his phone and switched on the selfie function. When he saw his face, with a pencilled in curly moustache, triangular goatee and devil horns, his mouth dropped. After a few minutes he realised who did it. His mouth turned to a scowl and his brow scrunched up in blind fury.

"She didn't." He growled.

"She did." You could tell by the sound of her voice that she was grinning. Suddenly a flash of light and a click occurred.

Damian looked up to see his sister typing on her phone.

"She wanted a picture." She explained before hitting send.

* * *

On the other side of town, Nightwing and Nightstar were sitting on a roof, a bag from Big Belly Burger between them. They both felt their phones go off as a message arrived for both of them.

What they found was a picture of a scowling Red Robin with a moustache, goatee and horns, staring at his phone and the caption 'Busted.'

Nightstar and Nightwing nearly fell off the roof with laughter.

 **The End**

 **In all fairness we would all do this to our SO. If you are wondering what world this is let's just call it an alternate New Earth and let's blame the multiverse.**


End file.
